


all i need is you

by lovelylittlewords



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: :), Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just posting this bc i have it saved on my laptop, this is the first fic ive ever written & posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlewords/pseuds/lovelylittlewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically this is how i imagine things went when ian and mickey got home after mickey came out and shit went down with terry</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i need is you

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ this is the first fic i've ever written ever ever so i hope you enjoy it ♥  
> please tell me what you thought of it, or if you think there's a way i can improve my writing!  
> (also i'm british so excuse any phrases that aren't very american)

The silence was heavy yet comfortable as Ian and Mickey walked back to the Gallagher household under the luminescent street lights, both boys deep in thought. Ian knew Mickey well enough to know that behind the big smile and the bright eyes and the confident facade, there was a frightened boy who was unimaginably afraid of what would happen next. Although he was feeling a kind of freedom he'd never expected to feel, Mickey was scared shitless.

At the thought of Mickey feeling vulnerable, (which Mickey himself would never willingly admit to), Ian reached down and clasped Mickey's fingers in his own, gave a quick squeeze, then smiled and dropped his gaze back to the pavement. Mickey glanced over at Ian, who was still beaming privately to himself, then decided to tangle his fingers with Ian's. Ian didn't comment on Mickey's gesture, which Mickey appreciated; the last thing Mickey wanted to do was have another discussion about this emotions.. one of those was enough for a whole month in Mickey's book. They walked like this, barely saying a word, until they reached the steps of Ian's (and more recently, Mickey's) house. As Ian reached for the door, which he thought would most probably be open, he winced in pain at the discomfort in his ribs.

"Fuck, this hurts" Ian swore, his free hand coming up to feel for any bruises.

"Ian, take it easy!" replied Mickey, untangling their hands. "Just get us inside the house before we fuckin' freeze!" he continued, in a tone much softer than the one he would usually use, even when speaking to Ian.

After Ian managed to open the door (which was accompanied by a "fuckin' finally" from Mickey), both boys bundled inside, and the door was closed promptly to keep out the cold air.

Ian looked at Mickey properly for the first time since he'd quickly kissed him on his head, and he now noticed how broken Mickey looked, even though there was a sense of self-pride and accomplishment radiating from the older boy.

"Lets go get this blood washed off, yeah?" Ian suggested, and after Mickey nodded in agreement, Ian dragged himself (with Mickey in tow) up the stairs and towards the bathroom.   

When Ian and Mickey reached the bathroom door, Ian opened it and gently nudged a hesitant Mickey inside before following him and quietly shutting the door behind them. Mickey was never this quiet, and Ian sensed how vulnerable he was feeling from the way Mickey was standing by the door, unsure of where to look, when usually he would take charge of the situation. 

"Mick, it's okay" Ian said reassuringly, taking Mickey's hand and pulling him in so that he was closer to Ian, their bodies only inches away from touching. Ian used his forefinger to softly tilt Mickey's head upwards, and Mickey reluctantly stopped scowling so that they were looking into eachother's eyes.

"Fuck, Ian. I can't believe the shit I go through for you" Mickey replied with a smirk, and the glint in his eye suggested that Ian had managed to help Mickey relax enough so that he was slighlty more comfortable in his own skin.

Neither of the boys felt like talking much after that; there was nothing more to say. Ian reached forwards and raised Mickey's arms up then slowly lifted his shirt up over his torso and over his arms, then dropped it on the floor and proceeded to do the same to his own shirt. They stood in the middle of the Gallagher bathroom, half-naked, and knew that this is where they belonged; together. They carried on undressing themselves, slowly, neither of them in a hurry, until they were naked. Ian's ribs were bruised and both Mickey and Ian were covered in blood, so Ian grabbed a flannel and put it under some warm water and began dabbing Mickey's face, trying to get rid of as much blood as possible. Mickey hissed, the pain serving as a harsh reminder of what had happened that evening.

After Ian had done all he could to remove the blood, he turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up, all the while stroking his hand up and down Mickey's arm in an attempt to calm the older boy. When the water was warm enough, Ian stepped under the stream, and Mickey followed without a word, trusting Ian that the water was the perfect temperature.  

Ian ran his hand through Mickey's jet black hair and massaged his scalp, and Mickey leaned into the touch of Ian's fingertips, and rested his head on Ian's chest. Mickey was emotionally exhausted, and, as he exhaled deeply, Ian kissed down his neck tenderly and wrapped his arms around Mickey's body as the water cascaded around them. He whispered sweet compliments into Mickey's shoulder to make him feel good about himself, because it was obvious that Mickey still felt like shit. He murmured things like _"You look beautiful"_  and _"I'm so proud of you"_  over and over, and usually Mickey would pull away or shrug off any compliments, but this time he needed to hear them.

And they didn't fuck that night, because they were too tired and bruised up. Ian's ribs hurt and Mickey's jaw was throbbing, yet as Mickey lay in Ian's single bed, cradled by the boy he loved, he was comforted by the knowledge that he was safe and secure in Ian's arms.


End file.
